


Harohapi Q+A

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: the bandori chatfic universe(tm) [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rated T for Fuck, before you yell at me i’m a lesbian, the d slur is used twice, this got a lot longer than i was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: exactly what it sounds like





	Harohapi Q+A

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back from the dead with. Something™️  
> it’s not the chatfic, but i’m working on that  
> enjoy whatever this is, thank you for reading

"Is it filming?"

"Y-yes. Wait, hang on, the.. lens cap.. there we go.” Something drops down, revealing a girl with light blue hair and nervous purple eyes adjusting the camera. Behind her, another girl holding up the head of a large pink bear suit waits patiently. Both of them wear matching outfits similar to a circus ringleader’s, with matching top hats reading ‘Hello, Happy World!’ in gold lettering; the only difference being that the girl wears a poofy dress while the bear wears a suit. The girl with blue hair finally nods, satisfied with the camera position. “It's rolling. We.. we're live in three, two..!" She rushes to her seat next to the girl in the bear suit, who fits the mask over her head and waves.

"Hello, everybody~! I'm Okusawa Misaki, also known as DJ Michelle, from Hello, Happy World! Today, I'm joined by our adorable drummer, Matsubara Kanon-"

"H-hello!" Kanon waves to the camera.

"And we'll be answering your questions~" A few questions start to pop up on the chat, one in particular catching Kanon’s eye.

"Ah, that.. that one first. KoitoTime asks, 'Matsubara-san, Okusawa-san, how did you two join the band?' W-well, to tell the truth.. I was on my way to.. sell my drum kit when I met Kokoro-chan. I knew I was good at.. at playing, but the pressure.. from my parents was too much."

Misaki nods, folding their arms together. "Mhm, I understand that feeling."

"When Kokoro-chan came up.. to me and asked me to.. to play while she-she sang, I was.. I was.. fueeee..” Kanon quietly flaps her hands, only calming down when Misaki lays a gentle paw on her head. “Ah, I was scared. Scared of the cr-crowd, of playing in.. in front of so many people, of-of messing up.. But I did it. And I had a lot of fun, too! So.. that's my side."

Misaki hums, "We're glad you're here, Kanon-san. As for myself.. it was the first day of my part-time job as the mascot of the shopping center. Now, _bear_ with me here-" Kanon groans and buries her face in her hands, visually matching the reactions in the chat ('OH MY GODDDDD' 'misaki, the real dad of hhw' 'terrible i hate it') as they continue, "-as I had no IDEA what I was getting into. I was higher than a god damn airplane when I applied. The pay was — and is — pretty good, the hours flexible, but that was all the info I got and remembered."

They shake their head and sigh as they remember just what happened. “Haaah.. one moment, I was handing out flyers for the stores; the next, I was handing out flyers with some drama kid from another school’s face all over it while the ‘weird kid’ from my class kept calling me the DJ of her band. I didn’t even know how to DJ! And I still don’t really know. Anyways, I quit right then and there, but apparently the Tsurumakis had  _bought the rights to the suit_ so that I would keep wearing it. A bunch of things happened, and I only formally joined the band after we helped Akari to smile again,” they finish, sitting back in their chair. A small giggle from Kanon prompts them to check the chat and see..

"Wh.. NobiNobiNobi asks, uh.. 'What would Michelle look like with.. eyebrows?' Ah.." Misaki nods sagely, turning to Kanon. "I get it. Kanon-san, could you get the _things_ from my bag?"

Kanon, bless her heart, shoots up from her seat - sending it clattering backwards and startling herself - and immediately goes to get  _the things_ , clearly trying to contain her excitement. Soon enough, she's back in her seat and two blue strips of velcro are in front of Misaki, angled just so. They stare at the camera for a few seconds.. then slam their adorable bear face against the table. When they look up again, it's as if Michelle has angry blue eyebrows, sending Kanon into a giggle fit and the chat into a frenzy.

Kanon slowly calms down enough to read the chat and find a new question. "Heh.. hehe.. ahhh.. Moving on, MikumikuUIU asks.. 'What are the others like.. offstage?' Well-"

"They're all idiots and I can't leave them alone for a moment," Misaki answers almost immediately with a paw slapped on the table. "One time they somehow _set fire to an amp_ while I was out looking for a lost Kanon-san. All idiots, but..” they sigh and shake their head fondly. “I'd be damned if I said I didn't care about all of them."

"Aww, that’s sweet, Misaki-chan. The-they're.. very excitable, and.. Kaoru-san and Ha-Hagumi-chan often en.. enable Kokoro-chan and her.. wild plans. But.. we have fun, and.. I don't think I'd have it.. any other way," Kanon answers with a pleasant smile.

* * *

"LetsGetThisBread asks.. oh boy, here we go." Misaki drags a fuzzy paw down their snout as they read the next question. "The shipping questions, joy. 'How long have you two been together~~~~?' We're not together, Moca. You know this." Kanon shakes her head, driving the point further. Misaki sighs heavily as they read more and more. "You know what? Rapidfire, to shoot down any weird theories. 'MisaKoko or MisaKanon?' Neither. 'KaoChisa real???' Chisato-san isn't a part of this, also that's wrong. Incorrect. Why are there so many ‘MisaKoko’ questions, she’s like my excitable cousin who can’t leave me alone. 'Is MisaKao a thing?' I'm a bottom, also no. 'Michelle x-' Michelle is my fursona now, don't do that."

"Ah! 'HaguMisa and.. KaoKanon real?' Misaki-chan, they got it!" Kanon points excitedly to the screen, bouncing slightly.

Misaki nods in approval. "Yep, that's right. Hagu is my girlfriend, and I'm the leader of his protection squad. Members include all of HaroHapi, PoPiPa, Afterglow, Roselia, and Pasupare, all you need to do to join is promise to love Kitazawa Hagumi because he's amazing and he deserves it." They chuckle as the chat goes wild, filled with exclamation points, sparkly hearts, and yelling about how adorable that was.

There’s the sound of a door opening in the background, then three more figures wearing similar outfits to Kanon and Misaki enter the frame. The two shorter girls — one with choppy blonde hair and shining yellow eyes, the other with short orange fringe and mismatched orange and brown eyes — match Kanon, while the tallest of the bunch wears a suit like Misaki’s.

“Ah, you guys are done with the stage cleanup? We started the stream already,” Misaki remarks, opening up their arms. Almost immediately, the orange haired girl lights up and dives into their arms with a shout of ‘Mii-kun!!’, making them chuckle quietly. “Go ahead and introduce yourselves to the camera.”

”Okayyy!” the blonde girl shouts, excited enough to start bouncing off the walls already. “Hi hi, everyone! I’m Tsurumaki Kokoro, the singer and creator of Hello, Happy World! I love my friends, having fun, and making people smile!” Kokoro gestures widely, nearly knocking the hat off of Misaki’s — rather, Michelle’s — head.

The tallest person is next, posing dramatically before wrapping their arms around Kanon’s shoulders and kissing her cheek. “Good evening, little kittens. I am Seta Kaoru, Harohapi’s guitarist and actor extraordinaire.” The chat clearly has quite a few Kaoru fans, as it quickly fills up with hearts and sparkles.

”And Hagumi is Kitazawa Hagumi!” the girl in Misaki’s lap exclaims. “Hagumi plays the bass and is captain of the Hanajo softball team! He really, really,  _reeeeeeeally_ loves Mii-kun a whole lot!” Hagumi punctuates his proclamation by lifting up the bear mask and planting a few kisses on Misaki’s nose and cheek. A brief glimpse of Misaki’s bright red face is barely visible before the mask is back on. They clear their throat, pulling Hagumi just a little bit closer. “Y-yes, well.. now that we’re all here, you can ask these three questions directly.”

”Ah, this person, CoffeeandFries, asks, ‘Is Kokoro-chan dating anyone? If so, who?’ Hehe, yep!” Kokoro grins and winks at the camera. “But I can’t say who because they might get in a lot of trouble, and then they wouldn’t smile anymore. The only hint I’m giving is that they’re in the same band, but a different one from Harohapi!”

”Wait, Kokoron has two girlfriends?” Hagumi asks, seeming genuinely surprised. “Hagumi only knew you were dating E- one girl!”

”Mhm! The other one goes to the other school, so only Kaoru would know her. Moving on, next question! .. Ah.” Kokoro blinks and stares blankly at one message on the chat, with a slowly fading smile. 

“Kokoro-chan, what’s.. oh..” Kanon frowns at the message, and soon enough, they’re all five displeased to some extent. “We.. may need to address this.. this first.”

Kokoro quietly scrolls back to keep the focus on it, plastering her smile back on and reading the message with a rather  _pissed_ undertone. “I won’t grace the world with reading this username, but just know that it’s something even  _I_ would never smile at. And I smile at basically everything. They say, ‘Can’t believe the crazy special snowflake trash band is full of.. _effing_  dykes and traps.’”

Misaki huffs with mocking laughter. “First off, all 30 of us in bands around here love girls, and 27 out of those are dykes, so.. good observation of you, asshole.”

Kokoro hums, “Mmmmmmm, okay. You want to go there! Really now. Something tells me you’ve never smiled a day in your life _and_ you’re nowhere near any of the bands’ audience.  _Misaki-chan_? Would you take it from here?”

Something about Kokoro’s tone and usage of a suffix suggests she’s not playing around at all, so Misaki moves Hagumi off their lap, stands up, and tosses the Michelle head off. 

“Alright motherfucker, here we go.”

* * *

“I do believe our fleeting time has dwindled to nothing, kittens.” Kaoru brushes the fringe out of their eyes, huffing when it falls right back down.

Hagumi pouts when he catches sight of the time, even if it isn’t visible under the Michelle mask. “Awww.. it really fun answering your questions, though! We’ll have to do this again!” The other four voice their approval, making Hagumi grin and giggle. 

Misaki sighs, putting on their best smile and their Michelle voice. “Alright, everyone~ Thank you all so much for watching, we’ll see you next time! Ready?”

”Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> they’re all lesbians  
> Kokoro and Kanon use she/her, Hagumi uses he/him, and Kaoru and Misaki use they/them


End file.
